mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Crossing The Line 2
Crossing The Line 2 |datefrom = September 23, 2013 |dateto = October 7, 2013 }}Limited Time Mission Event available from September 23, 2013 to October 7, 2013. There are a total of 10 missions in this event. High stakes on the high seas. Note: Number of repetitions (fights/jobs/etc) required for each task in this event vary depending on each players profile. Fixed time tasks (such as property crafting) are the same for all players. All missions unlock in the order displayed unless otherwise indicated. Call To Action Hey, it's me, Henry. I've got a show stopper of a job for you. Wait, don't hang up! It's easy money! Just get down here and hear me out! - Henry Lam Enjoy your trip? Sit down. Here's what you have to do. By the way, you don't get seasick, do you? - Henry Lam #Job: Tell The Editor The Truth (20x). #Rob 60 times in Chicago. #Collect from your Shipyard 1 time. }} Business And Pleasure Think you got the chops to sail past New York customs with a fortune in stolen gems? - Henry Lam The plan is a real gem. Just get yourself some Hawaiian shirts and you'll blend right in with the tourists. - Henry Lam #Fight 50 opponents in Brazil. #Ask for 3 Tough Skinner from mafia. #Loot 13 Tough Skinner from Job: Host Happy Hours on Board. }} The First Act Pick up the cargo from my man in Rio. I know it's an exciting place, but try to keep a low profile. Well, you know, low by your standards. - Henry Lam All the gems have been sewn onto the cruise entertainer's costumes. No one's going to notice what's in plain sight. - Henry Lam #Ask for 6 Power Cards from mafia. #Loot 70 Tough Skinner from robbing in London. #Declare a War 3 times. |9=1}} Curtain Calls Before you board the ship, you might want to consider eliminating any witnesses. No, I was never very fond of my Rio contact. - Henry Lam The seamstress, too? Hadn't thought of that, but I like how thorough you are. - Henry Lam #Build 3 vehicles. #Fight in 7 Shootout Arenas. #Get 5 crew members. |10=2}} Run A Tight Ship So you've deliverd the costumes, but don't just sit back and enjoy the cruise! Keep an eye on my cargo! - Henry Lam The surveillance cameras in the green room were a nice tough. Nothing wrong with being a little paranoid. - Henry Lam #Deal damage in Shootout Arena to loot 10 Tough Skinner. #Clear 6 robbing boards in Chicago. #Job: Execute a Slum Gang Leader (55x). }} }} Polite Enquiries The Cruise Director's been sniffing around backstage. Find out if he's scoping out the gems of just the showgirls. Either way, he's cruising for a bruising. - Henry Lam I always liked how persuasive your fists are. But looks like we have a leak. Never a good thing, especially when you're in the middle of the ocean. - Henry Lam #Loot 45 Tough Skinner from Job: Retire To The Isle Of Wight. #Fight 190 opponents in South Africa. #Deal 16,000 damage in Shootout Arena. |10=1}} }} That Sinking Feeling So, the Cruis Director was working with my Rio contact? Good thing you dealth with him already. Now, give this guy the same treatment. - Henry Lam I don't want to know how you did it. Just don't give me that line about sleeping with the fishes, OK? - Henry Lam #Rob 90 times in London. #Ask for 8 Tough Skinner from mafia. #Loot 120 Tough Skinner from fights in South Africa. |9=3}} }} Sink Or Swim Well, well. New York ahoy. It wouldn't hurt to cause a distraction at customs. Just to make sure no one looks at you twice. - Henry Lam You planted some stash on a tourist? You'd better hope he gets caught. I can't stand quality product going to waste. - Henry Lam #Win 3 War. #Win 250 fights in South Africa. #Deal 22,000 damage in Shootout Arena. |10=2}} }} Swan Song Stay close to the performers and you should be able to just cruise through customs. Good luck! - Henry Lam Nicely done! You kept your cool and now we're in the clear with some fantastic ice. - Henry Lam #Declare a War 4 times. #Ice 160 opponents in South Africa. #Build 3 henchmen from Jailhouse. |9=3}} Steal The Show So I know you're not too fond of my local contacts. But this is the last time, OK? Meet him and exchange the gems for cash. - Henry Lam See, that wasn't to painful. Wait, what do you mean you're keeping my share? We had a deal! - Henry Lam #Get 60 arena ices in Shootout Arena. #Acquire 20 weapons. #Win 300 fights in South Africa. |10=3}} Category:Crossing The Line 2 Category:Limited Time Missions